smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wedding
A wedding is a ceremony that is performed to legally bind two individuals seeking a marriage as a couple, usually as a husband and wife. Wedding ceremonies vary depending on culture, but the most common feature of the ceremony is the presence of a minister who is given privilege as well as religious and/or legal authority to unite the couple together. The families of both persons are usually invited as witnesses of the marriage, though for wedding ceremonies that are intended to be private the number of witnesses may be few and do not necessarily have to be related to either of the persons being married. In most weddings that take place in Western cultures, the bride is accompanied by a maid of honor, a few bridesmaids, and a flower girl, while the bridegroom is accompanied by a best man, a few ushers, and a ring bearer. The "father of the bride" escorts the bride to the altar in religious wedding ceremonies to her bridegroom at the beginning of the ceremony, and both the bride and bridegroom exchange vows together. In Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, there were two cases of wedding ceremonies that were being prepared by the Smurfs: one for the wedding of Papa Smurf and Flowerbell in "Papa's Wedding Day", and one for the wedding of Laconia and Woody in "Smurfily Ever After". The first wedding ceremony was halted when the Smurfs realized that Flowerbell only intended to marry Papa Smurf so that Lord Balthazar could capture him in exchange for her freedom. After Flowerbell confessed her guilt to the other Smurfs and helped them rescue Papa Smurf, they both parted from each other with Flowerbell not seen again until Woody and Laconia's wedding. The second wedding ceremony, which was prepared to be a monumental occasion for the woodelf couple, was ruined by the presence of Gargamel appearing at Bluebell Dell using his evil Ghoulliope to try capturing the Smurfs who attended the ceremony. After Smurfette and Laconia worked together to stop Gargamel's plan, the ceremony was brought back to the Smurf Village where Woody and Laconia used sign language to exchange vows with each other with Papa Smurf as the presiding minister. There were other wedding ceremonies that took place in mainstream Smurfs media: one where Gargamel was betrothed by his mother and Madame Lavinia to marry Andria the baron's daughter, and one where Prince Theodore was to marry Lady Jasmine. Both of these marriages were eventually called off, as in the first instance Gargamel had spotted a map to the Smurf Village in Andria's hope chest and wanted to get his hands on it, and in the other instance Lady Jasmine was only interested in marrying Prince Theodore for the money, and also Morlock the wizard had substituted Prince Theodore with a frog that he switched appearances with so that he could have control over the prince's kingdom. In the play The Three Smurfketeers which took place in the episode of the same name, Smurfette's character had an arranged wedding with Prince Scaredy which was interrupted by the Three Smurfketeers, who helped Clumsy's character become married to Smurfette's character instead. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, there were a few other wedding ceremonies that took place. In the novel, there was the wedding of Empath and Smurfette that took place ten years after Empath's final return from Psychelia, which Chlorhydris tried to ruin by abducting Smurfette and removing her heart so that she would not feel love for any Smurf. There was also the wedding of King Gerard and Princess Guinevere, which Empath, Smurfette, Polaris Psyche, and Brainy had attended as guests and witnesses. A year or so before Empath's final return from Psychelia, Papa Smurf presided over a private wedding ceremony between Bigmouth and Bignose to unite them as a couple. Smurfette during her private times with Empath in the Imaginarium created mock wedding ceremonies where she imagined herself being married to her other fellow Smurfs such as Hefty. In Psychelia, the ritual is referred to as the bonding, and it is mostly to pair two Psyches of the same sex in a binding lifelong relationship that is devoid of any sort of feelings between the partners, though they can both engage in what is called dream sharing. A member of the Cleric rank as well as two Guard Elites are present at the bonding ceremony to prevent either party from backing out of the ritual which is demanded by the Psyche Master through the Psychelian belief system. Hero: The Guardian Smurf In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, there was the wedding of Hero and Wonder which was almost ruined by Chlorhydris and Hogatha working together to abduct both Wonder and Smurfette, which required Hero and Hawkeye to rescue. Category:Smurf customs Category:Customs of other races Category:Mating and bonding rituals Category:Religious rituals